Going Home
by GinnyAnnMalfoy
Summary: Ginny and Draco were married until Ginny felt she didn't deserve the Slytherin. She leaves for 5 years and when she returns, will memories make her want to stay or get the divorce over with? Based off of the movie 'Sweet Home Alabama'.
1. Chapter One: Ginny's Dream

Chapter One: Ginny's Dream

"_Ron, now don't get mad! Just because you hate Draco, doesn't mean I have to!" yelled Ginny furiously at her brother Ron. She knew she really like Draco and Draco had liked her a little too even if he was only going out with Ginny to make Ron mad._

"_Ginny, you come and tell me that you're pregnant by our worst enemy and u expect me not to be mad? Ginny! You're only 18! You just got out of Hogwarts a year ago! You're still young!" screamed Ron._

"_I'm 18 Ron! I think I can make my own decisions!" cried Ginny furiously. She knew Draco was only with her to screw her and marry her so they could both live an unhappy marriage. The prick. He was going to marry her 'cause after all, it was his baby too! He had to!_

"_18 is a young age Gin. Only pricks get pregnant at that age!" yelled Ron furiously not realizing his mistake until after he said it. "Gin, I didn't mean it like that," he said softly reaching out to touch her hand that laid on the Weasley's kitchen table but Ginny quickly took it off of the table._

"_Is that what you think?" she asked on the verge of tears. "That I'm a prick and I can't make my own decisions?"_

"_Gin, that's not-"_

_But Ginny cut in before he could explain. "Just, don't talk Ron!" she cried running out of the kitchen smack dab into her mum, Molly Weasley._

"_What's all the yelling about?" she asked looking from Ginny to Ron then back to Ginny. "Ginny!" she gasped noticing her daughters tear streaming down her face. "Why are you crying dear?" she asked reaching out for Ginny's shoulders and squeezing them lightly and turned her so that she was facing her mum._

_Ginny looked nervously at Ron and then back at Molly and started crying. "Mum! I'm so sorry!" Ginny wailed and ran into Molly's shoulders, giving her a tight hug._

"_Ginny! What's wrong? What did Ron do to you?" Molly asked, rubbing Ginny's back comfortly to try and stop her tears._

"_I'm so sorry mum! I swear I didn't mean for this to happen!" Ginny wailed again._

"_Ginny, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong!" said Molly impatiently. _

"_I'm so sorry mum! I'm sorry," said Ginny once more._

"_Ron! What's wrong with her?" asked Molly impatiently._

"_Um, mum? I think it's best if she tells you herself…" Ron replied nervously._

"_Ronald Weasley! You tell me what is wrong with my baby this instant!" she yelled which made Ginny cry even more._

'_Um, Ginnyispregnant," Ron muttered under his breath turning a bright red to match his hair._

"_What," asked Molly impatiently._

"_Ginnyishavingababy," Ron muttered again._

"_Ron!"_

"_Okay! Ginny is pregnant! Now will you lay off?" yelled Ron turning into a cherry tomato and running out of the room._

_There was an awkward silence in the room. Molly still held on to Ginny but she stopped rubbing her back and she looked down at the bright orange hair bobbling up and down, still crying from before. Molly slowly pulled away from her daughter and looked at her angrily._

_Ginny looked down at her feet and kicked at the dirt on the floor for a while._

"_Ginny. Explain," Molly said angrily._

"_I'm sorry," Ginny said again but Molly wouldn't accept it_

"_Ginny! You're 18! You're not ready!" she yelled. "Ginny, once you have this baby, you're putting it on abortion. You're way too young. You better hope this young man is willing to marry you because once you to settle down, baby or not, you're out of this house!" Molly yelled._

"_Mum…" Ginny whimpered but Molly didn't listen._

"_I didn't even know you were with someone. The least you could of done was introduce us to him!" Molly went on._

"_Um, you've met him before…" said Ginny slowly and quietly._

"_I have?" asked Molly._

"_You have," said Ginny._

"_Well. Who is it?" asked Molly impatiently. Molly was never a patient person._

"_DracoMalfoy," she muttered quickly, looking at the floor again._

"_Say that again."_

_Ginny let out a long sigh but looked straight into her mums eyes and said bravely, "Draco Malfoy," then looked at the floor again._

"_What?" yelled Molly so loud that everyone came into the kitchen in a rush. Everyone except for Ron that is since he probably already knew what Molly was 'what'ing about._

"_Mum, you heard me. I said Draco Malfoy is my baby's father," Ginny said again for all her brothers and nephews and her father to all hear her._

_There was a silence in the room as 9 sets of eyes stared at her, fully shocked. (Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Percy's kid James and Bill's kid Leo.) _

"_What?" Ginny asked innocently as, all of a sudden, everyone started yelling at her all at once with anger in all of their eyes._

_Still Ginny's Dream…_

"_Um, Draco?" asked Ginny nervously._

"_What?" Draco replied looking up from his book._

"_How do you feel about kids?" asked Ginny._

"_I don't know… why?" asked Draco nervously._

"_Just asking is all."_

"_Oh, got me nervous for a second," Draco replied laughing._

"_I did?" asked Ginny, yet again nervous._

"_Well yeah. I thought I was a daddy for a nervous second!"_

"_Draco?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You're a Daddy."_

_End of dream scene…_

Boom Boom Crash!

Ginny woke up with a start and noticed it was thundering outside.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked one of her employees. Ginny was now a famous fashion designer for the wizarding world and owned stores across the nation called Famous Robewear and was a very successful wizard now.

"For 'bout an hour," replied the co worker. "You were talking about something in your sleep also."

"Oh," Ginny said looking quite embarrassed, "what did I say?"

"You said we were all gonna get big fat raises once you get outta here and start making big bucks!" replied another employee from across the room. His reply sent them off into fits of laughter.

"Oh well, I better get going… I have a few things I need to take care of," said Ginny, grabbing her coat and waving bye to everyone. "Oh, and remember," she called, "tomorrow's the big fashion show and Wizard Weekly is going to interview a few of you before the show so be ready!"

Ginny knew that after the fashion show and after the big party for Cornelius Fudge's retirement that she was going to do what she had to do…

Ginny opened up the door to her flat and walked in to find a million white daisies on the floor, furniture, counters everything and they could only be from one person. She found a note from her boyfriend Darren Fudge on the kitchen counter. She opened the note and read it with wide, appealing eyes. Darren Fudge, Cornelius Fudges' grandson, was the sweetest boyfriend she had ever had. 5 years ago, when she left The Burrow to start a new life away from all the fuss, she finally got a chance to meet Cornelius' only grandson and they became close friends, then the started going out and never broke up since.

She read his sweet note once more before she went to bed…

_My, Dearest Ginny,_

_There is a daisy in her for everytime I thought of you today. Good luck tomorrow at the fashion finals. I'm sorry I can't make it. I'll pick you up tomorrow night for the retirement party for my granddad._

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Darren Fudge x3_

Ginny slept like an angel that night, knowing she was loved.


	2. Chapter Two:Fashion Shows, Moms, and Pro...

Chapter Two: Fashion Shows, Moms and Proposals?

"Ginny! This robe is all wrong!"

"Ginny! Where are the extra robes stored?"

Um, hey Ginny, the chief editor wants to speak to you."

"Hey Ginny! We're missing a robe over here."

"Everyone! Shut up! I will help one person at a time!" Ginny yelled which made everyone shut up right away and continue what they were doing in silence. Ginny had a god awful headache this morning and would love nothing more than to curl up and fall asleep. This was what she expected though. After all, it was the day of the big fashion show and things wouldn't be normal if it wasn't crazy!

"Okay um, Carla, the reason why the robe is all wrong is because it's on backwards," Ginny pointed out and then ran to the next person that needed help. "The extra robes are stored in the back room and on the top shelf Corey!" she called from the others side of the room to the person that need the jeans. Ok next, "The shirt to that outfit is in with the shoes for some reason Angel." Wow anymore questions? Ginny thought. "And Simon?"

"Yes doll," called Simon.

"Where is the chief editor?"

"He's waiting"-

"No need Simon. I just let myself in," said a big bulky man in a cashmere sweater and leather pants.

"Milo! Doll! Over here! I can't believe you're here!" yelled Ginny happily and running up to him to give him a hug. Milo was the best in the fashion business and he was the one that got Ginny into this whole business when she was selling her designs in Diagon Alley off of a little cart. He seen her, loved her designs and clothes and then boom! She was a fashion designer, known across the wizarding world and loved by many.

"Ginny, darling. Are you ready for the show? I'm looking forward to it. You are the youngest designer in the country. I mean, you're 22 and already known worldwide and have your own store in the states!" he exclaimed.

"Of course I'm ready! I was born ready!"

"Ok then. I hope to see you after the show then. Break a leg darling."

"Watch what you say! I might literally break a leg!" said Ginny walking off and getting the models in a line to walk on the runway. "5 minutes ladies! Get out here!"

She got them in line order and sent them out one at a time to walk and then pose and then walk off again. She sent them all out till all her clothes were modeled and all the pictures had been taken. She then got the whole group together after the show and all the VIPs that attended and took a big group picture for the newspaper. She posed and gave interviews then posed some more till she was pooped out. She walked around and talked to guests and took in all the positive compliments and smiled and waved and then, she saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Darren! I thought you weren't going to make it?" she said happily.

"I didn't miss the show?" asked Darren even though he knew that wasn't what she meant by 'making it'.

"Well you missed the show," Ginny said smiling, "but I thought you weren't coming at all!"

"Well I can't stay long; I just came to see how things were going and remind you about tonight."

"Tonight? What's tonight?" asked Ginny, obviously confused.

"I knew you would forget, that's why I came to remind you. Remember my grandfather's retirement dinner party and then tea with my mum?"

"Tea with your mum?" yelled Ginny. "I thought it was just your granddad's retirement party!" Ginny didn't particularly like Darren's mother because she was to rich and preferred things just the way she wanted them to be and no other way. Darren's mom was none other than Rita Skeeter. She kept her maiden name because she thought Fudge was a corny last name and she hated her last husband.

"Yes, that was a little thing I forgot to mention in the letter I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Well whatya know? Time for me to get back to work. I'll pick you up tonight love," Darren said pecking Ginny lightly on the cheek.

"Ok whatever. Love you."

And with that, he left her. She knew he was the next 'One'.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Joe opened the limo door so Ginny could get in to meet Darren at La Perez's for the retirement party.

"We need to make a quick stop," said Joe turning the opposite direction of La Perez.

"Where are we going?" asked Ginny straightening her hair in her pocket mirror.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Ginny. Darren told me to take you to meet him someplace else. He was going to be a little late."

They drove for about 5 more minutes in silence and came to a stop at a dark, brick building.

Joe opened the door and Ginny stepped out and looked around carefully. "Where are we Joe?"

But Joe ignored her and said, "Follow me my dear."

He opened the door to the building and took her up a flight of stairs only to find Darren at the top of the steps in his black dress robe. He looked ravishing. All Ginny was wearing was an old Burgundy robe. One of her earliest designs actually.

"I was thinking," he said when he met her at the top of the steps and he walked off holding her hand. "200, maybe 300 guest tops."

"What?" asked Ginny, confused, "Oh? For Christmas? Darren, that's 6 months away! Why are you worrying about it now?"

But Darren started to ignore her just like Joe was. "Lillies or roses? I was thinking roses but I guess that's up to the woman huh?"

"Darren. Are you ok? You're acting crazy!"

Darren led her down another corridor until they reached a door. "So yes or no?" he asked simply.

"For Christmas?"

Darren just smiled and opened the door to reveal a dark room.

"Darren, what's going on? Turn on the lights!"

"You heard the girl Joe. Turn on the lights!" Darren said happily.

Ginny didn't get a chance to ask why Darren was acting so weird again because one the lights turned on, Ginny's breath was taken away. In the room was loads of jewelry. Not just any jewelry, _diamond rings…engagement rings…_

"Darren. What's happening?" she asked lightly, still staring wide eyed at the rings.

"So, have you made your decision yet?" he asked, still smiling at her and giving her hand a squeeze.

"Darren, I can't, I don't, I mean it's really complicated." She stuttered still staring at the rings.

"Ginny, I would never ask something that I didn't already know the answer to. So will you? I love you Ginny. With all my heart. I want to marry you and hold you and be with you till I die," Darren went on. He honestly had a way with words.

Ginny thought another 5 seconds before she smiled down at him and said, "Yes Darren. I love you too."

Darren had on the brightest smile she ever saw and he got down on one knee and kissed her hand and then, it was like he couldn't stay still for a long time because then he got back up off his knee in a flash and gave her a huge hug then ran around in a circle, still holding on to Ginny's hand.

"Well pick out your ring already!" he exclaimed happily.

"I get to pick it out?"

"Of course!" Darren said and then started to make upward hand motions. She didn't get what he was doing until she noticed that behind the counters of rings, were workers that brought out all the rings after Darren made that certain hand motion. "Pick one my dear."

After 15 minutes of comparing and picking and comparing some more, she finally chose a ring that suited her best.

Darren paid as she examined her newest purchase and grabbed Darren's arm once he was done and they left.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The retirement party was interesting. Cornelius Fudge said a few words, they ate, they joked, and they left.

The couple got into the limo only to start making out, yet again, for the millionth time that day.

"So should I tell my mom about us or do you want to?" asked Darren pushing away from Ginny's kisses.

"About that… I don't think we should tell her." Ginny said unhappily.

"Ginny, we have to tell her! She's my mum for god's sake!"

"Well I mean, we'll tell her, just not yet. I need to take care of a few things first then we can both tell her together. I promise."

Darren reached for her ring finger and turned the diamond so it looked like she was just wearing a plain gold ring. "Whatever you want darling, but we will tell her."

"I know, and I respect that." Ginny smiled brightly at him and they started kissing again till they got to Rita's place, which was covered by reporters which wasn't a surprise.

Joe opened the door and let the couple out as Darren took Ginny's hand and walked through the reporters.

"How does it feel to be going out with one of the next 'big ones' Ginny?" shouted a reporter shoving a microphone in Ginny's face.

"Mr. Fudge? Is it true you guys are getting married?" shouted another one.

"Is it true you guys are already married and that you eloped?"

"Mr. Fudge? When are you planning to retire from the Ministry of Magic?"

"Does it matter when I retire?" shouted Darren above the crowd. "I just started yesterday for god's sake!"

But the reporters continued asking.

"Ginny, rumors say that you're going into making muggle clothes. Is this true?"

"Just ignore them honey," Darren said whispering it in Ginny's ear so no one else could hear it. He took her arm and they rushed to the front door, barely dodging a flying microphone. He banged on the door and Rita came rushing for it.

"Ginny, darling, how are you?" Rita asked hugging the young woman carefully and grabbing her hands. She examined Ginny's face and when she pulled her hands away, she felt something rough and rigid on Ginny's ring finger on her left hand so she grabbed the hand and turned it over. She stared at the diamond for a while, not knowing what to think for sure and looked up at Ginny's face. Ginny's expression was horrified as she to was looking down at the diamond wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Darren, it seems Ginny has a very important ring on a very important finger…" Rita said lightly so the reporters couldn't hear. Ginny was still staring down at her ring, still horrified so Darren spoke.

"Um, mum, about that…" he said finally.

"How could you? I can't believe you're ENGAGED!" she yelled angrily as a huge hoard of reporters took loads of photos of the scene before them.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"So, what are you going to do about the whole Darren's mum thing?" asked Michelle the next morning. She and Ginny were talking over the fireplace.

"Well I'm not really sure. I wanted to wait till I took care of a few things first but now that it's out, it's out." Ginny replied.

"Well do you want to come over and have some tea so we can talk about a few things and maybe you'll feel better."

"I can't, I'm at the Burrow."

"You're where?"

"At the Burrow. My house. My parents aren't home so I decide to use their fireplace and then floo to Draco's." said Ginny.

"Draco? Who's Draco?"

"My ex. I told you about him."

"Why are you going to Draco's?" asked Michelle.

"Well Michelle, let's just say there are a fey things that I haven't told you about my life," and with that she left and yelled "Draco and Ginny's place!" then stepped into the fire.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	3. Chapter Three: Back to the Burrow

Chapter Three: Back to the Burrow and Bringing Back Memories

Ginny landed softly right next to the fire, sending her and Draco's old dog into fits of barking. A moment later, Draco walks in the room looking quite dirty and it also looked like he needed a shave.

"Hi honey, looking good. How's the family?" he asked then smiled happily like she popped into their living room everyday.

"Don't you 'hi honey' me Draco Malfoy!" she yelled unhappily.

His smiled was wiped off his face and was replaced by a frown. "You come here without so much as a 'hi honey, long time no see,' and expect me to be nice to you now? Ginny, I had been waiting 5 years for you to come home and now you finally do and you treat me like crap. What do you want anyway?"

"Draco, you better get your stubborn arse over here and give me a divorce. I have to get back to my place," Ginny said unhappily taking out papers and setting them on the coffee table. "Sign here and here and I can leave you alone."

Draco examined the papers carefully and set them back down on the coffee table. He looked up at Ginny who was watching him like a hawk.

"You know what?" asked Draco giving Ginny the famous Malfoy smirk which meant he was up to know good. "I think I'll just wait awhile, you know, just so you can get a chance to settle in."

"What?" yelled Ginny furiously. She was pissed and didn't want to stay longer than she needed. "Draco, I have a meeting with my old secretary in an hour and I need to apparate back pronto! Don't you mess around with me Draco."

Draco got up off the rocking chair, grabbed Ginny by the arms and dragged her out to the front door. "Ok, here's a deal. You go see your parents, maybe take them out to eat, at least say hello, go see a few of your brothers, chat, talk, be merry, and then come back here and I'll sign your stupid papers. Got it?" he asked simply.

Now Ginny was really mad. "Draco! I don't have time for this."

"Ginny, your parents have done nothing wrong but raise you right and you better go thank them for that. They have a right to know you're in town. And besides, I would love nothing more right now then to piss you off!" and with that, Draco slammed the door shut in her face.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and poured himself a butterbeer. He looked out the window to make sure she was gone, then sat down on the couch to read and before you knew it, Ginny was reading the same page as him over his shoulder causing Draco to jump 3 inches off the chair.

"Ginny! How the hell did you get in here?" he practically shouted sending her death glares.

"Alohamora," she said simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ginny…" he said angrily running to their old room and slamming the door shut.

Ginny sat down on the couch and waited for Draco to cool of and come out.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door and she went up to grab it since Draco was obviously being a poop butt and wasn't going to come out for anything anytime soon.

"May I help… Harry?" she asked wide eyed and surprised and ran over to him quickly and giving him her biggest hug. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Don't you mean what are you doing here?" asked Harry hugging her back.

But Ginny ignored his question. "Why are you here though Harry?"

"I got a call from Draco saying that he needed a little help," Harry replied frowning. "But where is he"

"He's in his room letting off a little steam," said Ginny.

"No I'm right here," said a voice from behind them which was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What seems to be the problem Malfoy?" asked Harry coolly. I guess that was his job as an auror.

"Ginny here broke into my house!" he shouted angrily pointing at her like a 3 year old. To his actions, Ginny stuck her tongue out.

"Ginny, you can't just go breaking in to other peoples houses now can you?" asked Harry politely.

"But Harry! It isn't just his house! It's mine too!" she shouted, glaring at Harry then to Draco.

"It is? But Malfoy, you said you took care of this problem a while back," Harry said utterly confused. Draco knew which 'problem' Harry was referring to.

"I thought I had!" he shot back.

"Obviously not," mumbled Ginny.

"Well if she's still your wife then there's nothing I can do about it," said Harry slowly heading for the door.

"But she broke in!" Draco yelled.

"But it's her house," Harry replied.

There was a long silence and Harry let out a long sigh. "Ok well I think I can leave you two to work it out..."

"Hey wait! Wasn't there an outstanding warrant for whoever stole Ron's muggle car and threw it in a ditch?" asked Draco happily.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Ginny.

"Oh! I was mad at him for ratting on mom about me so I took it out on his car in flew it in a ditch. Can you really blame me?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hello?"

"Mum?"

"Ginny?"

"Hey mum."

"Ginny? Is that really you? I haven't heard from you in forever. How's life been treating you?"

"Mum, I'm in town…"

"Oh you are? Will you stop by?"

"Well that's the thing; I was hoping you could come by and get me."

"Why cant you just apparate on by?"

"Because I'm at the Ministry and you need to sign me out."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Ginny? How could you? Ron was only doing what was right," said Arthur Weasley as he signed a sheet of paper saying Ginny could be released.

"Well if he would just shut his trap- oh wait! He can't!" mumbled Ginny furiously.

"Ginny…" said Arthur warningly.

"What?" she yelled.

"You need to chill out," he said quietly. He finished signing the papers and they walked out of the building going to the elevator which, in the muggle world, was really a telephone booth.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" asked Arthur walking along the street curb once they got out of the booth.

"I don't care," mumbled Ginny, looking at her feet and kicking at the rocks that she passed.

"Now Ginny, why did you come here and why did Draco and Harry take you to the ministry for 'violating public property'?" asked Arthur calmly.

Ginny looked up and sighed. "Because Draco wouldn't sign the god damn-."

"Ginny, no need for such a mouth."

"Sorry," she apologized quickly then went on. "He wouldn't sign the papers dad. I don't know why, I mean it's obvious he doesn't want to be with me so why won't he sign? I think he's doing this to piss me off and if he is, it's seriously working."

Arthur looked at her sadly and said, "Why didn't you break it off before you left?"

Ginny looked back at him. For the first time, she noticed he was old. She knew he had always been old but this time, it was different. He had gray splotches of hair, was getting wrinkles, and on top of it all, was shrinking. The Weasleys' had always been a tall family but she was about his height right then.

"I don't know why," Ginny replied sadly.

For a few minutes they walked in silence and then Arthur finally suggested they go back to The Burrow for some tea and reacquaintances then apparated off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	4. Chapter Four: Reaquantinces

Chapter Four: Tea and Reacquaintances

Arthur and Ginny apparated back to The Burrow only to find the whole family there and she meant the WHOLE FAMILY.

Ginny was greeted with many hugs, tons of kisses and a collection of compliments to last her through out the year.

"Looking good Ginny!"

"Ginny, you are so skinny."

"Gin, I like how you do your hair these days…"

Without counting her or her dad, she had counted at least 15 bobbling heads and maybe even more. Ron and Hermione, their kid Sam, Fred and his wife Angela, George and his wife Katy and their twins Marcus and Melanie, Percy and Penelope, their kid James, Bill and his son Leo, and Molly who came bustling over to her and pushing the kids out of the way.

"Ginny! It is so nice to see you! How's life been treating you?" asked Molly giving her daughter a huge hug and a kiss on both cheeks then on her nose.

"Nice to see you to mum," she said unhappily. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why is _everyone _here?" she asked not meaning to sound rude but it came out that way anyhow. Plus she needed to speak to her parents alone and she was a little desperate for the privacy.

"Well I called them all over to come and see you! Isn't that wonderful? The whole family is here now except for Charlie of course but well, everyone was so excited when they heard about your arrival," exclaimed Molly happily giving her another hug, apparently not noticing how annoyed Ginny looked to find practically everyone at their small little house.

"Well mum, I was sort of hoping that I could speak to you and dad _alone…_" said Ginny staring at all the smiling faces.

"Oh, now Ginny. Anything you tell us, you can tell them. Everyone in here is your family," said Molly hugging Ginny once more and taking her purse and suitcase and setting them in corner of their tiny living room.

"Mum, please. I will tell them one the time comes but right now I really need to speak to you and dad alone. I'm only here for awhile." What was the point in going home right away if she already missed her meeting anyway?

"I guess. Come now Ginny," said Molly leading her daughter to the newly remodeled kitchen where Arthur was already pigging on chips and dip. The infamous 'Weasley Stomach' which could hold a ton came in to place.

"Arthur, quit eating that junk. We just ate. Ginny has to talk to us '_alone_'," said Molly emphasizing the word alone.

"Mhmm" he grumbled stashing the last chip into his mouth and wiping his face with the end of his sleeve.

Ginny and Molly started at him impatiently as they waited for him to… clean up…

"Ok, I'm ready," Arthur said brightly at them, not in the least, detecting their anger and impatiency.

Ginny sighed and started telling her news but Molly interrupted.

"Um, Ginny dear. First tell us how you ended up at the Ministry."

Ginny looked at her father who sent her an encouraging look. They both knew that once Molly heard about how she ended up at the Ministry that she would blow up in her face.

Ginny looked annoyed at first but rolled her eyes and started by telling how she ended up at the Ministry before she went on to telling them about her bigger news.

"Well mum, you see I was kind of hoping Draco could sign these divorce papers but he was being a butt and said that he wasn't and so I 'alohomora'ed in and he called Harry and said that I broke in to his house but in fact it is my house to so-…"

But Molly stopped her from rattling on and on and said, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. What do you mean 'it is my house to'? Huh? I thought you broke it off the summer you left. You told us that you both signed the papers and it was taken care of? So what you're saying is that you two are still married?" asked Molly angrily but for some reason, she seemed more depressed. She never approved of Draco but he had been the father of her grandchild.

"I'm sorry mum. I just didn't want it to be hard on me. I knew Draco hated me but I thought we still had something going and I guess I was just being stupid. I didn't want to break it off at first but now I do and I'm not changing my mind."

"So that's how you ended up at the Ministry?" asked Molly, relieved that she didn't do any serous damage.

"Yes, mum, that's how I ended up at the Ministry."

"Arthur? Don't you have anything to add to this little incident?" asked Molly angrily.

"Well Ginny told me already," said Arthur not catching his mistake till after he had already made it.

"She told you already?" Molly Weasley was not one to take things lightly and when dealing with 'her babies', she had to know everything first.

"I thought I told you to wait till you got back to ask any questions!" Molly went on.

Ginny watched their little argument with a touch of amusement in her eyes. After about 2 more minutes of their bickering, she decided she should stop it so she could tell them her news. The faster she told them, the faster she could get out of this hell hole and get back to London.

"Um, Mum? Mum! _Hello_!"

"What!" she shouted angrily at Ginny and giving her death glares.

"Can I tell you the real reason why I came here now?" asked Ginny impatiently.

Molly let out a long sigh and rubbed at her temples before looking back up at her daughter and smiling. "Yes honey. You may. What's your big news?"

"Mum, Dad, I'm getting married!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After staring at the ring for about 5 minutes, Ginny took away her finger and smiled up at them brightly. Arthur was gaping at her stupidly as Molly was still wide eyed from staring at the large diamond on her hand.

"Good lord Arthur. Our daughter is getting married," Molly said slowly and then she started laughing. "Our daughter's getting married!" she exclaimed happily in a sing-songy voice.

Arthur laughed too as he went over to Ginny and gave her a big hug.

Ginny smiled and hugged him back and went over to hug her mum.

"Who's the lucky guy?" asked Molly after a huge hug and a kiss on the nose from her daughter.

"Darren Fudge," Ginny replied happily.

There was a tense silence in the room as two sets of eyes stared at her, truly amazed.

"Darren Fudge as in _the _Darren Fudge?" gaped her father as Molly's eyes widened to about the size of a strawberry.

"Yes, _the _Darren Fudge. Cornelius Fudge's grandson," mimicked Ginny smiling brightly.

"Didn't you go to school with him?" asked Arthur thinking about if he remembered Darren going to Hogwarts or not.

"No, Darren went to one of the wizarding schools in the states. He lived there with his father for 7 years," replied Ginny not in the least bit caring if he went to Hogwarts or not.

"So, let me get this straight. Gin's gonna marry the new Minister of Magic?" asked Arthur dreamily.

"That's right dad. Do you approve?"

"Do I approve? I think that's a perfect match! Gin, you could be rich! Live the life you want to live! Explore t-."

"Arthur! That is not what this is about! It's about love and happiness! Not for how much money he has. _Right_ Ginny dear?" cut in Molly, glaring at her husband.

"Right, right. It's not about the money. It's about if you love him or not," said Arthur shaking his head but both Ginny and Molly could tell he was still thinking about the money.

Molly stared at him impatiently a little while longer before looking back toward Ginny and smiling happily. "I'm glad that you finally want to settle down and marry…again."

"Thank you mum and dad. Now if you don't mind I would love to sleep. Today was… tiring," replied Ginny, hoping her parents would get the idea that she wanted a little privacy and quiet time and to hopefully get all her brothers out of the house.

"Oh! Did you want me to show our guests out?" asked Molly.

Score! "Yeah! That would be wonderful!" Sighed Ginny happily, not meaning to sound too desperate but in the end, that's how it came out.

As Molly went to tell everyone to leave, Ginny got into her pjs and fell into a deep, deep slumber.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ginny talked into a muggle receiver looking thing as she talked to one of them muggle lawyers about the dumb divorce papers. "Yes, I was wondering how long it took for the divorce papers to actually, you know, get through? I mean, like, how long till me and my husband are _officially _divorced?" asked Ginny.

"8 months," replied the voice of her lawyer at the other end of the receiver.

"8 months! I don't even have 8 days!"

"I'm sorry but that's how long it takes."

Ginny continued to argue over the phone with her lawyer for a few minutes more as she headed off towards the portkey which led back to The Burrow.

This was an interesting phone. Most phones she heard about in muggle studies were hooked to a wall or post or something or other. She was allowed to walk around with it wherever she wanted to walk with it.

"What's a pretty young lady doin' on this part of town this early in the morning?" called a voice from the other side of the street she was on but Ginny just ignored it, not knowing if it was for her or for someother 'young lady'.

"Hey gurlie? Can an old friend have a hug?"

Ginny still ignored the voice still not knowing or caring if it was for her or not. She still walked on.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't walk away!" the man laughed. She finally got tired of it all and hung up the phone to confront this imbecile till she realized who it was.

"Listen up bu-," she started to say till she recognized the person that kept shouting. From the other side of the street, she could see the chubby, buck tooth Gryffindor staring back at her. He could only be one person. Neville.

"Neville? Is that you?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	5. Chapter Five: Hot Dates

Chapter Five: Hot Dates

"Neville? Is that you?" asked Ginny excitedly as she ran across the street, not bothering to look for cars, and jumped into Neville's arms as he picked her up and spun her round.

"How you doing m' lady?" he asked giving Ginny a cheesy smile.

Ginny punched him playfully on the shoulders. To Ginny, Neville was the brother she _wished _she had.

"I'm doing well. And You?"

"Wonderful actually. Why didn't you tell me you were in town?" he asked sounding hurt but as Ginny put on a frown to indicate how sorry she was, Neville laughed and gave her another huge hug. "Don't worry, I forgive you. So how long are you staying?"

"Not for long I hope. I just need to do a bit of… unfinished business" she said frowning at her shoes.

"Oh well have fun. I got to get back to the factory. But I'll see you later I hope?" he added quickly as an afterthought.

"Looking forward to it."

"Ok, see ya later Gin!" he called rushing off in the opposite direction of which she was going so she headed off to get some money.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ginny looked around, utterly confused as she searched everywhere for an ATM. Ginny finally gave up as she went inside the Wells Fargo muggle bank to take out some cash for later on. Maybe she could bribe the little fart knocker named Draco with some money. Well he doesn't need it. He is filthy rich since his father did pass him on some cash after he died. But still, not a lot. Of course Lucius Malfoy gave him some of his 'small' fortune but since he married Ginny, his father practically disowned him. Draco wasn't allowed to go near his father or Lucius would put the cruciatus curse on him and kick him while Draco lay painfully on the ground, clutching his stomach from all the pain. Ginny had seen it once but ran away before she was seen. She remembered once Draco came home she asked if everything was okay and then asked him if it would be best if they got a divorce. Draco said no but she always knew that no matter what he said could not make it from being true that he really did want to get a divorce but just didn't want to admit it that Ginny was in fact right. She remembered that that was the night that she gave him a huge hug and they sat on the couch for the longest time in each others arms.

Ginny woke up from memory land as she walked up to the cash attendant and showed her her cash card and I.D. She looked up when she noticed that her banker wasn't giving her the I.D. and cash card back and was about to yell when she noticed the attendant smiling at her, eyebrows raised.

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes?" Ginny said uncertainly.

"How've you been doing? I haven't seen you in a while," the attendant said handing her back the cash card and I.D.

Ginny looked at her confused at first but she started to remember something familiar about the face staring back at her. It was none other than Padma Patil, Ravenclaw's finest, smartest and not to mention, prettiest.

"Padma?" Ginny asked, still not believing her eyes.

"Yours truly."

"But, why are you working," Ginny looked around and lowered her voice; "_here?_" she carried on.

"Well my fiancé is a muggle so I have to work here, just till I feel safe about telling him about my abilities and stuff. Ya know?"

Ginny looked at her slyly and smiled. "So, you're getting married?" she asked.

Instead of answering, Padma gave her a sly smile also as she held out her ring for Ginny to examine.

Ginny nodded as she to held up her ring for Padma to admire as well. They giggled and chatted for a while longer seeing as the bank wasn't in the least busy and absolutely no one was there. Ginny finally ended the conversation as she told Padma she needed $40.00 out.

"Will that be out of your joint checking?" she asked typing at a few buttons on the computer and looking up to see Ginny's confused face. "Joint checking…" she said slower this time. "Isn't it true that you and Draco are still married?" she asked.

Ginny stopped frowning and started smiling a wicked grin. "Why yes, yes we are…"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Draco came home that day, tired and exhausted. He had been flying his plane around England all day and was just now heading home. He landed the plane by the dock that he bought after Ginny left and parked it there. He got out and allowed his dog Bryant out of the plane. Once Bryant got out, he jumped right into the lake. Draco shook his head lightly and smiled.

"Come on Bryant!" he yelled making odd hand motions so Bryant would get the hint. Unfortunately, he didn't.

Draco trusted Bryant to come up to the door when he was done with his swim and he waved to his neighbor, Jackson before stepping in. He opened the screen door and stepped inside. He went to go hang his jacket on the coat hanger when he realized, there was no coat hanger. In fact, nothing was what it was when he left that morning.

"What the hell…" he said looking in the mirror on the closet door that wasn't there when he left. "Who th- Ginny! What the hell did you do to my house?" he said angrily as Ginny walked into the room, plates of food trailing behind her as she held her wand in her hand.

She moved her wand to the left, motioning the food to go onto the table and set her wand back into her jeans pocket and straightened out her _green _sweater. "Hi honeys, looking swell. How's the family?" she asked giving him a hug but he pushed her back.

"Ginny, what the hell did you do to my house?" he yelled furiously.

"I decided the place needed a little cheering up so I took some money out and redid the place. Oh and you were running out of groceries so I hope you don't mind lite beer. Less calories, you understand," she said understandingly, taking out napkins and setting them on the table.

"Lite beer?" Draco asked taking it out of the fridge and opening it. A frown was placed on his face as he looked at the cover. 'Miller Lite' how gay can you get? As he frowned a bit more, his frown was turned upside down. He looked at her evilly and said, "You can spend your money Gin, as long as it's not my money I'm ok with it."

Ginny returned his evil smile and Draco did not like where this was going. "Oh but honey? I thought you said we should think of it as '_our _money'?" she asked innocently.

Draco dropped the beer as it spilt all over the new hard wood flooring. "What the hell did you do?" he asked but Ginny ignored the question.

"What do you think you're doing with all that money?" she asked but before he could answer she asked another question. "And what are you doing with all that _muggle money _anyway? And why are you using a muggle bank? And-"

"Ginny!" he yelled loudly, stopping her from going on asking more questions. "How much did you take out?" he asked furiously, giving her death glares.

Ginny ignored the glares and looked straight into his eyes and replied happily, "All of it," she giggled.

"Damnit Ginny! That is my money!" he said angrily as Bryant scratched at the door and barked but Draco and Ginny ignored him.

"Why do you have all that much?" Ginny asked angrily, returning his glares.

Bryant started barking louder.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Draco said. At times, he could be the biggest baby.

Bryant kept on barking louder and louder.

"You can be such a baby!" Ginny yelled angrily over Bryant's loud barking.

"Shut up Bryant!" yelled Draco, letting the dog in. Once Bryant got in, he jumped right on the couch, wet fur and all.

Ginny stared, completely dumbstruck. Draco looked back at her once he got Bryant off the couch.

"What happened to Pumpkin?" asked Ginny nervously.

Draco couldn't look Ginny straight in the eye after she said that so he walked away from her and went to go clean his desk off, picking up clippings and tossing them and filing books in his bookshelves. He did everything but look at Ginny.

"Draco, answer me!" she cried angrily. Ginny could do nothing to stop the tears.

Draco finally looked at her, sympathy shown in his eyes. "She died 3 years after you left."

Ginny looked at Draco and then at the floor.

"You weren't here," Draco added as an after thought.

There was silence in the room as Draco stared at Ginny and Ginny stared at the floor.

After a while of staring, Draco finally broke the silence. "Gin, what is the real reason you are here?" he asked quietly.

"Draco, quit being stubborn and sign the damn papers," Ginny said angrily, looking up from the floor and glaring at him. "It is kind of obvious that you don't want me here so why can't you just sign the papers?"

Draco didn't have an answer.

"Draco, it's time for us to move on. I want to move on, you should want to settle down again and eventually you'll want to move on too."

Draco stared at the floor.

"Don't do this, please," Ginny said, reaching out to pat his shoulder but Draco moved away quickly and moved around to the other side to open his desk drawer. He pulled out a silver pen and stared at it for awhile, twisting it and turning it over and over in his hand. He finally sighed and looked up at Ginny and gave her a smirk.

"Where's the papers?" he asked gently.

Ginny smiled at him and let out a long sigh of relief. She pulled the papers and stuff out of her purse as Draco sat on the newly remodeled couch. _Leather _couch…

Ginny set the papers down on the coffee table in front of Draco and sat down in the loveseat across the room and watched him read over the papers. She could see his eyes moving back and forth for a few minutes as he read from one side to the other. He looked like he had when he was at Hogwarts actually…

Ginny got up and looked around the room. She didn't touch the fireplace when she was remodeling the place cause she noticed that there was stuff on the mantle that she probably shouldn't touch like important valuables and _pictures. _

She picked up the one that was placed in the middle of the mantle and examined it. It was the one of her and Draco in Paris on their honeymoon. That was her favorite picture of her and Draco because you could see the Eiffel Tower behind them as it was all lit up at night. It was a spectacular sight. The best part was that it wasn't taken by a muggle camera either. It moved which made the picture all the better. It was of Ginny and Draco holding hands and every once in a while, Draco would look over at Ginny and swing their hands and then kiss the tips of her fingertips. Ginny couldn't believe he actually kept it.

She had to ask.

"Why did you keep it?" she asked suspiciously. Draco looked up confused.

"Keep what?" he asked.

Ginny looked at the papers, then at him, "The picture of us in Paris on our- honeymoon…" she said quietly. For some odd reason, it was had for Ginny to say 'our honeymoon'.

"Because that was the only picture we got of the Eiffel Tower," said Draco quickly and sounding very convincing. Well he convinced Ginny.

"Oh," she said back turning a bright red. That was kind of a stupid question. He didn't keep it because it was romantic; he kept it because it had the Eiffel Tower in it. Duh Gin!

Ginny got over herself and went over to the backside of the couch to read over Draco's shoulders. She noticed he didn't sign anything yet! "Um, you have to sign where it says 'husband's signature here'" said Ginny, hoping he got the hint.

He looked up at her and smirked. "I know honey."

She glared back at him.

He sighed and looked over the papers again and then put on a huge smile and looked at his wrist watch. "Ya know what?" he asked evilly.

Ginny looked at him nervously and replied "What?"

"I think I'll have my lawyer take a look at these first because right now I got myself a hot date!" he said happily.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	6. Chapter Six: Old Friends and Pool

Chapter Six: Old Friends and Pool

"Draco! Just sign the damn papers!" Ginny yelled furiously shoving the papers in his face.

Draco just smiled sweetly and pushed them out of his face. "You know honey; I think it would be best if I had my lawyer take a look at these papers. How much did this pen set you back by the way?" he asked smirking at her and tossing it to the side of the living room gracefully.

"More than you make in a month now just sign the damn papers!" she cried picking up the pen and tossing it towards his head but Draco moved out of the way, quickly rushing up the stairs to his room and coming out with a fresh new robe, peeling off his old one, letting his bare chest show.

Ginny felt herself blushing and bringing back old memories of when Draco used to undress just to make Ginny blush.

Draco smirked at her and pulled on his new robe and tossing his old one to the side of the room. "Control yourself Gin. I know it's hard because I'm stunningly good looking but you must control your actions," he sneered lightly.

"Draco! You're sick!" She felt herself start to blush again.

Draco smirked and walked out the front door to The Hog's Head for a little pool and drinking.

Ginny rushed to find her black robe and then went out the door to follow Draco.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Once Ginny apparated to the Hog's Head, she noticed Draco was already playing pool with a bunch of friends from Hogwarts. Not his Hogwarts friends of course! They were all in Azkaban for their death eater issues.

She decided to wait a bit before her 'big entrance.' And sat at the bar and watched. She was so caught up in watching that she didn't see Colin Creevy come sit down right next to her on the other bar stool.

He stared at her for a while, waiting to see if she noticed him or even sent him glances but Ginny didn't so he sighed very loudly.

She didn't even flinch.

He coughed.

She blinked but kept on watching Draco.

He coughed again.

She kept her eye on Draco.

"Ahem!" he said loudly causing a few of the other people to look his way and shake their heads disapprovingly.

Ginny still didn't look at him. He gave up on making funny noises because that just caused other people look at him like he was crazy.

He stared at her a while longer and all of a sudden Ginny let out a long sigh and turned around to face the table and stare into her half empty glass of fire whiskey.

Colin still stared at her. Ginny noticed the man next to her was staring at her but she pretended not to notice and drank the rest of her fire whiskey.

Colin kept on staring. This time Ginny noticed he had an odd smirk on his face. After about another minute of his staring, Ginny looked over at him and looked at him like he was something dirty on the bottom of her shoe. He smiled at her cheekily.

Ginny frowned and said impatiently, "Listen buddy, quit staring or I'm going to put you in a headlock and make you fight for air and then I'm going to hex you. Got it?"

He smiled even wider and didn't reply.

She glared and got up to sit at the other end of the bar far, far away from that loser when he grabbed her by the arm and sat her back down and smiled. "Hello Ginny," he said happily. She frowned and was about to ask if he was some sort of stalker when he said, "Doesn't an old friend get a hug? Or maybe a _photograph _of the famous Ginny Weasley a.k.a. Malfoy?"

She wouldn't have known it was Colin Creevy if he hadn't of said 'photograph'. That was always Colin's 'thing'. Taking pictures.

She smiled brightly at him and gave him a huge hug and squealed, "Colin!"

Draco looked up from the game and stared over at Colin hugging Ginny and got a twinge of jealousy but quickly wiped it away and continued with his game. He had gotten over Ginny years ago. Or at least he thought he did…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ginny and Colin talked for a few more minutes. Ginny told him about her getting married and Colin told her that he was going to be a daddy… _again. _He told her he had a boy named Sammy and his baby girl was due in August which was the upcoming month. They chatted about anything that came to mind and Colin declared he had to leave and that he had to pick up his son from his brother, Dennis's house. They said their goodbyes and Ginny finally walked over to Draco who was sitting with a blonde girl and he had his hands around her waist as he kissed her neck and she giggled. Ginny started to feel jealous and get mad but then she remembered that they were getting a divorce and she was getting married to an even better man which perked her up quite a bit.

She was about to walk over to Draco and his date but all of a sudden she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Parvarti Patil staring back at her.

"Parvarti?" she asked wide eyed. Parvarti had a baby. In the Hog's Head. Parvarti had a baby in a bar!

"Ginny, hi! I didn't know you were here," Parvarti replied happily.

Ginny looked at her like she was crazy and finally asked, "Um, Parvarti? Why do you have a baby in a bar?" she asked uncertainly.

Parvarti looked at her like she was crazy then smiled, "Oh this ones still on the tit so I can cart him anywhere!" She laughed again.

Ginny looked at her, trying to look like she was approving but ending up looking like she just ate something real sour. "Right," Ginny said nodding. "So how's it going with Harry?" she asked smiling at the Gryffindor.

"Oh all's well. I think him and Ron went to drop off the kids at my aunt's house and then they were gonna meet me and Hermione here," she said taking the baby and setting him on the table and looking in his diaper. "Oh you need to be changed baby doll! Well it's nice seeing you again Ginny," she said walking over to her and giving her a hug. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go change Jordan's diaper." And with that, she walked off in the direction of the restrooms.

After she waved bye to Parvarti, she walked over Draco and the blonde girl slyly and she gave Draco a smirk. Draco frowned and he quickly pulled his hands away from the girl's waist. She walked over to the blonde girl and stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Ginny. Draco's snotty, bitchy wife whom he refuses to divorce even though I'm getting married to another man in February. And you are?" she asked politely, staring at Draco the whole time.

The blonde girl smiled and took Ginny's hand. "Hi, I'm Melanie. Nice outfit," she replied nicely, feeling the texture of her robe and awing.

"Thanks. I made it myself." Ginny couldn't help but rub it in that she was a famous fashion designer.

"Really? Do you make clothes professionally 'cause this is a really nice robe!" said Melanie, clearly amazed. Draco sighed loudly. Melanie and Ginny stared at him like he was crazy but kept going with their conversation.

Ginny smiled at the thought of becoming friends with this girl and really making Draco burst.

"Yes I do. Have you ever heard of 'Famous Robes'?" asked Ginny.

"Yes…"

"Well I'm Ginny Weasley. Famous Robes is my clothing store."

There was silence between the two of them as Ginny smiled at the Melanie girl politely. A few seconds later, Melanie laughed and said "Wow. Duh I should have known that! I should have known after you said your name was Ginny and you made clothes. That was kind of obvious. Now I feel stupid!"

"Don't be," was all Ginny said.

Melanie got up from the chair she was sitting in and looked from Draco (who was sending Ginny death glares) to Ginny (who was smirking broadly at him).

Draco noticed Melanie was getting up so he asked politely "Can you get us something to drink please honey?"

"Sure. Would you want a fire whiskey?" she asked Ginny noticing that she had a little glass cup in her hand.

Ginny was about to say no thank you when Draco interrupted by saying "Not me and her us, _you _and _I _us," he said angrily.

Melanie smiled at him as Draco gave her 5 galleons and she walked away.

"What're you doing her?" asked Draco furiously.

"To get you to sign the damn papers. What do you think?"

Draco was about to say something when Ginny walked away from him and went over to Neville who was at the other end of the room chalking up his pool stick.

She whispered something in his ear that only he could hear. "Don't loose this game Neville," she said and she smirked at him.

"Now you step back Ginny and watch a real man play," Neville said puffing out his chest and stepping up to the pool table. He bent over and leveled his stick and hit gracefully as two of the balls went into the holes. Ginny clapped and gave him a hug.

Draco was pissed.

After the hug, she heard someone walking into the bar but didn't think anything of it until she heard a gruff, idiotic voice. It was the exact same voice that Ron and Harry used on her when they wanted to piss her off but ended up annoying the crap out of her instead.

"Well what do we have hear Ron?" said Harry's 'manly/idiotic' voice.

"It's Ginny _Malfoy,_" said Ron in his voice.

Ginny flinched and turned around to face them. "It's Ginny _Fudge RONALD!_" she smirked happily calling him by his real name. Draco and Ron both flinched for two totally different reasons.

Harry laughed and Ron glared. "Hey Harry, do you know what time it is?" he asked not using his little character voice anymore. His voice was filled with more hatred now. Ginny glared

"I think I'm getting _hungry," _said Harry, still using his character voice. Ginny looked at Harry and glared at him also.

"Oh no! No no no! You guys!" she said running away as Harry came up on one side of the pool table and Ron came up on the other, blocking Ginny's ways of getting out. Everyone knew what was coming so everyone laughed.

They came on the count of three and both hugged her, Ron hugging on the back side and Harry taking over the front. The smushed her to a pancake, as they had always done.

"You guys! Get off now!" she cried unhappily as the two knuckleheads laughed there asses off.

She pushed them off and glared. Draco and Neville were still laughing.

Harry laughed and stopped hugging her and so did Ron. "Okay, Gin. No more 'Ginny Pancake'."

"Thank you Harry."

"Okay, Gin, now step back and watch me beat Draco at pool!" said Ron pushing her back playfully.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	7. Chapter Seven: Eight Firewhiskeys Later

Chapter Seven: 8 Fire Whiskeys Later…

An hour later, or 8 fire whiskeys later, Ginny was completely drunk. She did a dance on the table after her 5th fire whiskey. She was halfway through her 6th fire whiskey when she felt she needed to sing and the 7th fire whiskey was when the _real_ trouble started.

Neville was about to hit when Ginny feels the need to sit on the pool table. "Neville, don't blow this one. Okay baby?" she laughed and then let out a loud snort.

Neville laughed and then gagged as he breathed in Ginny's smelly breath.

Ginny laughed again and jumped off the pool table. Neville was about to hit and right after he did, Ginny yelled "MISS!" and that was exactly what happened. A few 'boos' came from a few people and then it was Draco's turn.

He ended up getting the white ball in the hole and Ginny laughed and snorted like it was the funniest thing in the world. She walked over to him, trying to act cool but she was so drunk, she ended up tripping over her feet and laughing again. She didn't seem to mind that everyone was looking at her like she was crazy!

She got over herself and walked up behind Draco. "Don't worry Draco," she said slyly, "you never really could get your balls in the right pocket anyway," she laughed again and held onto her stomach and crunched over and pointed at him like a little 3 year old would laugh!

Draco's face turned bright and no one dared laugh.

"Now come on Ginny, remember the time we played quidditch all night long?" asked Ron.

Ginny glared at him and said angrily, "How could I forget? That was the night Draco got me pregnant."

Draco glared at her and sneered, "Are you planning on telling everyone that shit Gin?"

Melanie looked from Draco to Ginny and sighed. These two _hated _each other. No, it went _beyond _hatred.

Harry cut in. "Malfoy are you going to divorce Gin or not?"

"Well she's waited 5 years. A couple more days won't kill her… unfortunately…" Draco smirked and a few people laughed. Ron glared but didn't say anything.

Ginny either didn't seem to care or didn't seem to notice because she was already on her 8th fire whiskey and was already finished with it!

"Ginny! Dang! Slow down will ya?" asked Parvarti, taking the baby from Melanie who asked if she could hold him.

"No!" yelled Ginny loudly causing other people to look at her like she was crazy. A few other people came in and joined their game of pool and Neville thought it would be funny to make a little joke…

"Hey guys. Find a stick and if you can't find one, why don't you get the one shoved up Ginny's arse!" laughed Neville causing everyone to burst out laughing.

Ginny glared and said, "Oh Neville, Neville, Neville…" she asked and then she smiled broadly. "Why don't you just go to a gay bar next time? Huh?"

Neville turned pale and the whole room was silent except for Ron who was laughing his head off and then he asked, "Come on Gin. What would Neville do at a gay bar?" he laughed again.

Neville glared ay him and mouthed 'shut up' to him and looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ron brightened and backed away from Neville slowly.

Ginny's eyes widened and she wished she could go back in time because she had spilt the beans. She had known since Hogwarts about Neville being gay and she promised not to tell anyone and now she told almost all of her friends at Hogwarts.

The whole room was silent and Ginny looked at him apologetically and whispered softly, "sorry," but Neville was already running out of the room.

"All right that's it, come on Gin. Outside now!" said Draco grabbing onto her arm and tugging her out the door.

"Alright! You don't need to carry me _daddy dearest!" _ She yelled once she got out of The Hog's Head.

"What do you think you're doing? Insulting my friends like that and ruining my date? Come on we're apparating home. Now!" he said furiously grabbing her hand and with that, they apparated to their place.

(A.N. I'm just saying that I know Draco and the Gryffindors wouldn't have got along but I'm making it be, like, Ginny and Draco got used to each other because Draco wanted it to work out between him and Ginny so he could piss Ron off. After him and Ginny started dating, he got used to her and that pissed Draco's father off. Draco's father practically disowned Draco and that made Ron realize that maybe if Draco was still with Ginny and not with his father then maybe Draco really did love Gin. So after Ron loosened up around Draco, no one else really minded him. That's how they all started to hang with each other. Because Draco hated his father, loved Ginny and Ginny taught Draco how to loosen up around her Gryffindor buddies. Get it? Ok. On with the story…)

Once they got there, Draco pulled her to the porch and sat her down on the rocker that he had on the front porch. "Wait here," he said furiously. He went inside and got the divorce papers and signed whatever needed signing. He brought out the papers two minutes later and came back to the porch to find Ginny passed out and snoring on his front porch. He sighed and picked her up and apparated to The Burrow.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Draco tried to keep balance as he walked up The Weasley's porch to reach their door. He tried his best to ring the doorbell with his knee but it was to far up for his knee to reach so he put his head against the door and knocked on the door with his head.

He heard noises inside and he heard what sounded like people coming down steps and then a minute later, Mrs. Weasley was at the door in her nightgown.

"I'm so sorry to bother you guys Mrs. Weasley," he said politely. Molly nodded to him as he stepped through the doorway, up the stairs and to Ginny's old room. He kicked the door open and set her lightly on the bed and set the pen and divorce papers next to her on the pillow. As much as he didn't want to divorce the girl he had loved purely by accident, he had to. She wanted to marry someone else and clearly hated him- just like she had at Hogwarts- so there was no reason to stay married to someone who doesn't love you back.

He kissed Ginny lightly on the cheek and left the room. As he walked down the stairs, he saw Molly on the chair, sleeping already! He suddenly felt horrible about waking them up in the middle of the night to take Ginny home so he found a blanket and set it on top of her and quietly closed the door behind him as he apparated off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Back in England, where Darren lived, Rita Skeeter was making a plan…

"What do you mean 'Ginny lives in a Burrow'?" asked Rita furiously. "What the hell is a Burrow Martin? Don't ground squirrels live in burrows?" Rita was pissed.

"No Ms. Skeeter, it's _The Burrow _and it's what they call their house I guess," replied Martin shrugging hopelessly.

Rita looked disgusted but shrugged too and wrote the Weasleys address on a piece of paper and gave it to Martin. "Now this is what I want you to do. Go to the house and look for Ginny. Say you're…" Rita thought for a second and kept going, "Say you're a reporter for 'Wizard Weekly' and you're doing a piece on the family since she's marring The Minister and all."

"Got it!" said Martin turning around and heading out of the office doors but Rita caught him before he left.

"Get back here…" she said, clearly irritated. "I don't want you to do an actual interview on the family though. What you're really there for is to, you know, check around the house. Get it?"

There was a long pause before Martin answered a blunt "No…"

Rita sighed and rubbed at her temples. "Martin, look around this '_burrow_' and tell me what it's like. Is it dirty or clean? By the looks of the house, is she rich or poor? Are the parents good parents or bad? Does she have any other brothers or sisters? Are they wild and crazy or are they calm and kind? Do you get it now?" Rita asked hoping he got the picture so he could leave the next morning.

Martin smiled evilly and replied "Yes Rita, I get it now," and with that, he left the room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	8. Chapter Eight: Pillow Fights

A.N. The wonderful J.K. Rowling owns these characters. K? And the plot- mostly is owned by the wicked awesome movie Sweet Home Alabama. K? K!

Chapter Eight: Pillow Fights

Ginny's eyes fluttered open when she heard the toilet in the room next to hers flush. She rolled over to get out of bed but she noticed she rolled onto something hard.

It was the divorce papers… and they were signed…

Ginny set them on the table next to her bed and stretched as she got out. She walked into the living room and noticed her mum was snoring on the old rocker and dad was listening to an old fashion muggle radio as he jinxed it so he could listen to the Quidditch World Cup Finals. It was Chudley Cannons against Puddlemere United. It was obvious who were in the lead… 50 to 250.

"God Almighty daddy, why do you still pay attention to the scores when you know Chudley Cannons haven't won a game since the 1890's?" she said as Ron came running through the door followed by a tired looking Hermione and a sleeping Sam cradled in her arms.

Ginny looked at the odd sight before her and rolled her eyes. Hermione looked very tired- and cranky! Sam's eyes were drooping slowly. Ron, on the other hand, was wide awake as he quickly took the seat right next to the radio and put his ear up against the speaker.

"Oh no! I missed the first half of the game?" Ron said looking quite down in the dumps at this news as the speaker at the QWC announced a commercial break.

"You didn't miss a lot. The Cannons suck, as usual," said Ginny looking at him snottily.

Ron glared but took off his jacket to reveal his bright orange robe with a Chudley Cannons pin on the right side. He adjusted it proudly and walked over to take Sam out of Hermione's arms and put him in Ron's old room. Hermione sat on the rocker next to Molly and before you knew it, Hermione was fast asleep too.

"Wow it would've been great to go to the QWC's this year. I think the Chudley Cannons just might win!" said Ron happily walking back into the room.

Ginny looked at him like he was crazy. "Ron, even if the Cannons do get the Snitch, they will still loose! If you haven't noticed, Puddlemere United is up by 200 points now. Do you really think they will win? I mean, come on! Puddlemere United is the best team since… forever! The Cannons don't stand a chance."

Ron growled but didn't say anything as he walked over back to his chair and sat in it grumpily. Ginny smirked and poured herself a glass of milk and listened to the rest of the QWCs. Puddlemere United, of course, won by 350 points as they announced Oliver Wood at the very end of the game.

"So Oliver, how does it feel to be the winning team 10 years in a row?" asked a reporter at the end of the game.

There were a few shouts in the background as Oliver said, "Wow, it's quite-!"

"Yada yada yada," said Ron grumpily, flicking off the radio and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I told you so…" said Ginny in a small voice. Arthur sighed and Ron threw a pillow right in her face.

"Shut up Gin!" said Ron causing Molly to awake with a start.

"What are you two bickering about now?" asked Molly rubbing her eyes and getting up to stretch.

"Oh Ron's just mad because Chudley Cannons lost…"

"Again…" said Molly and Ginny together. Ron glared at his mum and sister and looked at his dad angrily.

"What do you say we teach these ladies a lesson?" asked Ron, practically growling.

Arthur nodded and glared at his wife. "Honey, you are messing with the wrong men!" he said hotly.

"Puh-leeze! We are three steps ahead of you!" said Molly grabbing the nearest pillow and tossing it at her husbands face.

It all ended when Ron threw a pillow at the sleeping Hermione who awoke with a start. The room went silent…

She looked around at them strangely. Arthur was covering his face, Molly and Ginny held pillows and Ron had this shocked expression on his face. She looked at them like they were all crazy as she picked up the pillow and tossed it at Ron's face. He blinked at her and looked stupidly at the pillow that lay at his feet.

Hermione smirked and murmured something under her breath which sounded something similar to, "I can't believe I actually married into this family."

Ron looked up at the smirking Hermione like she was crazy. She returned his gaze with a wide smirk. "What's the matter Ron? Cat got your tongue? Or don't tell me you're afraid to hit your wife with a pillow?" she said. This made Ron super mad.

"No! I can hit you any day!" Ron knew, of course, he couldn't. He had always been way too sweet.

"Try me…" Hermione said winking at Ginny. Ginny smirked.

Ron picked up the pillow, almost in slow motion and brought it up to his face. He stared at it for a few seconds and tossed it lightly at Hermione.

She caught it and said in a childish voice, "Is that the best you can do?" She threw it back at him as he barely caught it. He threw with more force this time and Hermione ducked behind a chair.

"C'mon Ron! Hit me!" Hermione said peeking up from the couch.

Ron scooted up a few feet and tossed the pillow down at her. He was getting tired of her childish antics. She was making him feel like a dork in front of his family. He had to hit her…

As Ron threw another pillow, she picked up the one she hid under the couch and rolled over behind the rockers.

"Nice 007 moves there James Bond… or should I say Jamie Bond?" asked Arthur laughing at Hermione's moves.

"Thanks Arthur," said Hermione barely dodging a few more of Ron's pillows. She could tell he was trying.

Molly looked at Arthur and Hermione curiously. "Who is James Bond and what is 007?" she asked.

Hermione was in the middle of a war with Ron so Arthur answered. "007 is a famous James Bond muggle movie," said Arthur explaining it carefully so he didn't reveal any secrets. Just the other day, he and a few friends watched it. Supposedly his friend Ryan transfigured his toaster into a television and 007 happened to be on. He wasn't going to tell Molly that though.

"And how do you know about this movie?" asked Molly curiously eying him. She didn't even blink when she heard a few laughs coming from Ginny and Hermione as Ron hit the wall instead of Hermione.

"Well a few co-workers brought it in the other day and they told me about it," lied Arthur quickly.

Molly didn't believe him one bit but she let it drop and watched as Hermione and Ron fought over the next pillow.

Ron won so Hermione quickly moved behind the couch. She wasn't quick enough. Ron had hit her.

Ron acted as if this was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him and Hermione had no doubt that it probably was.

"Ha-Ha I hit you!" cried Ron happily and he did a little dance in the middle of the room.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and looked back at Ron as if he was crazy which he most likely was.

"What do you call those moves Ron? Is it your victory dance? Do you need a medal for hitting your wife with a pillow?" asked Ginny laughing.

Ron suddenly stopped as he noticed the whole room was staring at him and he blushed wildly. "I'm going to get a donut," he said quickly walking out of the room.

As he did, everybody laughed and Ron didn't come back into the living room for a while.


End file.
